Phonography
by Azuka Kanahara
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruro melakukan 'sesuatu' yang haram dan nista di rumah Sasuke saat musim panas. Apakah itu? WARNING INSIDE! Maybe yaoi! #A/N : Makna cerita ini tergantung dari yang membaca... XD# R&R?


Nona Azuka mempersembahkan fic aneh yang sudah lama dibuatnya tapi baru bisa dipublish. Fic ini adalah suatu wujud kesetressan Nona Azuka selama masa ujian. Kenapa aku mesti jadi anak SMP kelas 9 dan harus ikut UN? *nangis*

A/N : Makna cerita ini tergantung dari yang membaca... XD

**WARNING : Yaoi (maybe), bingung sama rate! Maybe T, maybe M... Tergantung dari yang baca. Gaje, singkat, garing tapi harus ketawa! *maksa* Rada horor... (?)**

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Phonography © Azuka Kanahara**

* * *

Hari Minggu di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha.

"Teme, panas banget disini..." Naruto mengambil sebotol sprite dan segera meminumnya. Musim kemarau di Jepang memang sungguh menyedihkan. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa banyak orang yang lebih memilih tinggal di wilayah Eropa daripada Asia.

"Yang bilang dingin siapa juga..." sahut Sasuke sebal. Dari tadi Naruto tidak berhenti mengomel. "Tutup mulutmu supaya hawa tidak semakin panas."

Naruto cemberut saat mendengar jawaban singkat dan sadis dari Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah majalah untuk para wanita dewasa -yang tampaknya adalah majalah Mikoto, ibu Sasuke- dan segera membacanya. Tiba-tiba dia melihat satu artikel dan dia tertarik untuk melakukannya.

Dia menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang melihat acara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke cool. Tapi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa jangan-banyak-bicara-atau-aku-akan-mencolok-matamu-dengan-korek-api. Sungguh sangat tidak elit bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Aku mau melakukan 'ini'," minta Naruto dengan wajah penuh mohon sambil memberikan majalah yang memuat tentang 'sesuatu'.

Sasuke langsung mengambil majalah itu dan matanya terbelalak kaget. "Kau serius?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tapi seharusnya aku melakukan 'ini' dengan seorang gadis 'kan?"

"Apa salahnya kalau dengan sesama pria?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah memandang wajah Naruto yang terkesan imut itu.

"Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Nggak ah, nanti kamu kesakitan..."

"Aku sudah tahu, teme bego! Di artikel ini ditulis kalau tiap kali melakukan 'ini' pasti kesakitan! Lagipula aku 'kan cowok? Pastilah kuat menahan sakit?!" omel Naruto.

"OK... OK..." jawab Sasuke sebal. Lebih baik dia menuruti semua permintaan Naruto daripada nanti Naruto jadi ceramah 3 jam non-stop.

Naruto sendiri hanya berteriak kegirangan dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk, tepat di samping tempat Sasuke duduk.

"A... aku mulai ya?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Naruto.

Sasuke segera memulai 'ritualnya'. Naruto mendesah dan mengerang kesakitan saat Sasuke mulai bergerak di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Bagian itu terasa sangat sakit tapi dia juga merasa nikmat akan sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Awh...! Tem... sakit, Teme...!" rintih Naruto.

"'Kan kamu yang minta... Awh... Sulit banget... Diam! Sabar ya, dobe..." kata Sasuke mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Aduh! Teme! Hati-hati... Akh! Ukh..." Naruto mulai meneteskan airmatanya, menahan sakit yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. 'Pekerjaan' ini memang membutuhkan kesabaran dan energi yang cukup besar. Apalagi jika 'sang korban' adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang tidak bisa diam.

"Teme! Sakit!" pekik Naruto untuk kesekian puluh kalinya.

Kali ini kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis. Dia segera menghentikan 'ritualnya' dan meletakkan gunting kuku (?) di atas meja yang terletak tepat disampingnya.

"Cerewet banget sih! Udah minta meni-pedi, dituruti, tapi masih aja ngomel!" bentak Sasuke sebal.

Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Mana aku tahu kalau meni-pedi itu sesakit ini?!"

"Makanya, pedi-meni itu lebih cocok buat cewek! Nggak usah tiru-tiru majalah cewek deh! Terus ngapain juga minta tolong ke aku?! Kamu kira aku bences salon ya?!"

"Apa? Kamu mau jadi bences salon?" tanya Naruto histeris, serius, dan nggak nyambung.

"Ukh! Terserah!"

"Teme~ Jangan jadi bences salon!"

Sasuke langsung meneguk satu botol sprite dalam waktu kurang dari setengah menit saking stressnya dengan semua omelan Naruto selama seharian. Kenapa juga dia tadi setuju saat Naruto minta main kerumahnya. Luar dalam Sasuke terasa panas sekali. Dia jadi pingin makan beling campur saos tomat dan rumput teki. Frustasi.

"Teme! Jangan jadi bences!" seru Naruto childish. Dan dia sudah mengatakan hal itu lebih dari 20 kali dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak kuat segera mengambil sebotol sprite dan melemparnya ke lantai.

PRANG!!!

Dan perang botol sprite pun dimulai.

***

**THE END**

***

Hwaaaaaa!!! Fic apa ini???!!! *ditendang rame-rame*

Fic yaoi pertama. Hei, apa ini yaoi? Menurutku nggak! Tapi mari kita anggap fic yaoi perdanaku meskipun aku nggak suka yaoi! XP

Ini sebenernya udah aku bikin sejak luamaaa... Tapi aku bikinnya di HP n aku kirim ke beberapa temen deketku. Haram n najis banget deh~

Aku udah bikin 4 chapter dengan chara berbeda di HP, berarti fic ini bakal jadi multi-chapter! Yeah! Tapi males update... TwT

Oh ya, aku mohon doanya supaya UN ditidakan ya? Thanks semuanya!!! XDDD~

**Chapter selanjutnya : Pein & Konan**

.

.

.

Ehem,,, mind to R&R this stigma fic?


End file.
